Killpop
by Lexington Rabdos
Summary: [Yaoi, AU] [ScotUK- britacest] Scott Kirkland tenía un propósito en la vida, uno que lo motiva a salir adelante a toda costa y ese era joder a su hermano Arthur por el resto de su vida. Solo para no sentirse culpable de esos pensamientos lascivos. [Lemon y algo extraño]


**Disclaimers— **Los personajes de **Hetalia** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Hiramuya**. Yo uso parte de estas ideas para la creación de esta historia sin intención de lucro. La canción **"Killpop"** pertenece a Slipknot.

**Notas— **viernes por la madrugada y yo tengo un poco de fiebre. Decidí hacer esto para sacarlo de mi sistema porque me encanta la pareja y no tiene lugar en mi fic "Random: Magic trio"; así que liberé un poco de mi válvula de presión. Para los que han leído Random van a encontrar muchos detalles alusivos al fic. Se puede decir que es un Universo alterno del fic (a falta de mejor escusa y poca originalidad de mi parte) Comentarios y favoritos son siempre respondidos y bien recibidos.

**Aclaraciones&amp;Advertencias— Yaoi, Britacest &amp; **Contenido sexual explicito(ScotlandXUK)** Scott **(Escocia), **Vlad** (Rumania) **Lukas** (Noruega). Los demás ya los conocen.

Sin más que agregar: Buena lectura.

* * *

**Killpop**

"_Él está ahogándose en sí mismo de nuevo, ¡Dios mío! que adorable pecado_

_Supongo que no quedará nada por hacer pero yo tengo mi propio método_

_Él puede sentir que está bien, así que no cierra sus ojos_

_Él sonríe y responde, no parece importarle_

_Perdido dentro de mi sucia cabeza algo me dice que soy el único que se mantiene"_

* * *

Arthur Kirkland parecía tener un propósito en la vida. Uno que lo motiva a salir adelante a toda costa y ese era llamar la atención de Scott a como diera lugar. Lo había decidido desde que era un mocoso y solo podía ver a sus hermanos mayores competir entre ellos para ser el "hijo prodigio" de un bastardo que los había botado en casas distintas con madres distintas. Porque Arthur tenía muchos medios hermanos por todos lados y se había encargado de conocer a cada uno de ellos para saber quiénes eran la "competencia": allí lo conoció.

Vio a Scott por primera vez cuando tenía solo diez años y el pelirrojo fumaba con un grupo de chicos mayores, él tenía 16 y era un chico malo, malo como la perforación en su espesa ceja derecha, malo como el labio partido por una pelea reciente y malo como los rayones con plumón permanente que pronto serían tatuajes. Malo como Scott Kirkland siempre sería.

Comenzó a imitarlo, cuando cumplió quince años su amigo Vlad le perforó de la lengua con una aguja de tejer caliente y Lukas se había encargado de hacerle una escoriación que pese a lo descuidado parecía perfectamente ser un tribal celta. Arthur se juntaba con dos chicos con familias tan disfuncionales como la de él. Porque Vlad venía de una pequeña familia que había emigrado de Rumania a raíz de la caída del comunismo y Lukas pasaba por su quinto hogar adoptivo (aunque parecía que se quedaría allí hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad y lo echaran de una patada al mundo real) El problema de ellos es que eran conflictivos, el rumano deseaba saborear la libertad de la que su padre tanto hablaba y Lukas estaba interesado en fingirse mayor para poder tener la oportunidad de encontrar una pareja que lo mantuviera (estaba acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería)

Los tres se complementaban demasiado bien.

Sin embargo con el tiempo Scott cambió las perforaciones por ojeras, las playeras rasgadas por camisas, el cabello rapado por gomina y los rayones de plumón por marcas permanentes que maldecía tener porque decía que conseguir trabajo sería una lata, el cigarro se quedó, le hizo compañía un poco de Ron y Cerveza porque siempre hacían bien en él. En la Universidad podía ser lo que quisiera pero ahora estando a nada de conseguir su título era hora de dejar la malsana vida que llevaba y comenzar a concentrarse en cosas mejores.

A pesar el cambio radical en su hermano, Arthur parecía complacido en su zona de confort lejos de todo el ruido del piso de los adultos. Solo le importaba joder a Scott a como diera lugar. Su padre para ese entonces estaba en otras cosas como mantener al nuevo Kirkland en camino producido por una chica que podría ser su hermana mayor. Eran solo detalles porque su objetivo no había cambiado. Se fue de la casa, azotando la puerta.

Su primer contacto directo fue cuando se apareció un día en el departamento dónde Scott y su madre vivían. Algo acerca de que lo había echado por encontrarle un poco de hierba y que había encontrado el número de esa casa entre los papeles del escritorio. Todo mentira, vil mentira que él mismo había liado para poder acercarse a Scott (aunque la hierba no lo fue del todo). El señor Kirkland habló con la madre de Scott directamente y le advirtió que era un mocoso mitómano y que no creyera nada de lo que le decía, sin embargo ella misma había criado y corregido a un niño casi igual de desastroso que él. Si había logrado domar a la bestia rojiza podría con ese conejillo descarriado.

Se lo tomó muy enserio porque lo dejó vivir con ellos sin un acuerdo legal. Arthur mudó sus cosas al cuarto de los mil usos (porque toda casa o departamento tenía un lugar en dónde guardar las porquerías) y Arthur dio a parar en esa habitación, a lado de la caminadora que ya nadie usaba y a tres pasos de los adornos de navidad.

Le impusieron reglas que no le importo seguir. Porque ahora tenía más cerca a Scott que nunca antes. Tendría que decirle adiós a la hierba, sencillo al fin y al cabo que el adicto era Vlad y no él. Adiós al cigarro hasta que tuviera edad para comprárselos el mismo; no hay problema, siempre se puede ser fumador pasivo porque en esa casa ambos pelirrojos (madre e hijo) fumaban como chimeneas en invierno. Adiós a las salidas hasta la media noche, porque ahora tendría a Vlad y Lukas con él bajo el mismo techo de cinco de la tarde a once de la noche. Su nueva madrastra decía que prefería tenerlos juntos y a la vista que por allí revoloteando en parques o quemando iglesias. A veces los dejaba quedarse, los alimentaba como gatos callejeros y ellos no decían nada, porque estaban muy desnutridos: Flacuchos y pálidos. Disfrutaban del té y de los scones. Pasaban tardes mirando maratones de películas de terror y series de fantasía, malos programas de chismes y en algunas ocasiones pornografía en la computadora de Arthur. No había nada más excitante que los videos _Snuff_.

Si había podido salvar a uno podía salvar a otros dos. Lo peor del caso es que lo estaba logrando.

Los comenzó a chantajear. Si llevaban buenas notas les daba comida y no solo cualquier platillo sino él que ellos quisieran, si llevaban buenas notas ella les dejaba quedarse, ya sea en el sillón o en la habitación de Arthur (que ya no era el cuarto de los mil usos); si llevaban buenas notas ella les pagaba el tabaco y el servicio de cable por internet.

Scott tenía un hermano, uno al que quería joder para así no sentirse tan culpable por sus pensamientos lascivos.

Odiaba a ese trio de mocosos de dieciséis años que de la nada se habían instalado cómodamente en su casa, frente a sus narices. Hacían más ruido de lo normal, riendo y maldiciendo a todo volumen. Desde que regresaban del colegio hasta que se iban o en el peor de los casos debía de soportarlos hasta altas horas de la noche entre el insomnio de Lukas y el argumento de Vlad de que él solo funcionaba bien de noche; como un vampiro. Le tenía especial atención a Arthur porque estaba siguiendo los pasos que él alguna vez había seguido y sentía que era una mala influencia porque de pronto, el mocoso había llegado a su vida y tenerlo cerca le ponía nervioso, no sabía si eran sus playeras o el cabello teñido de rosa o morado. Si los ojos verdes intensos sobre los suyos o la delicada figura enfundada en un pantalón de cuero negro. El intento de tatuaje en su nalga y pierna derecha que dejaba ver de vez en cuando bajo la playera grande que usaba de pijama o cuando se escurría por las mañanas por un poco de té, las pecas traicioneras que sus hombros eran la mejor parte. Se asomaban tímidamente de vez en cuando y él tenía ganas de rozar sus dedos contra ellas.

Era enfermo porque se estaba acostumbrando a verlo allí, como si fuera parte de su vida desde siempre. Maldiciéndolo y dándole empujones, porque él también los respondía, lo tomaban del cabello y lo baja a la altura de sus caderas para dominarlo, ejerciendo fuerza en su cuello solo para poder ver con el vello de la nunca se le erizaba. Era nauseabundo.

Scott llegaba por las tardes y de súbito los veía allí sentaditos en la sala estudiando con caras de no romper un plato, gente normal haciendo cosas normales. Una escena extraña que comenzaba a repetirse cada vez más. Y tenía que hacer algo para echar a los tres cochinitos de su casa, porque él era el lobo feroz y no dejaría que un tercio de tocinitos se quedara con su madre.

_¡Cochinito, cochinito, déjame entrar o soplaré y soplaré hasta derribar tu casa de paja!_

Lukas fue el primero. Lo escuchó hablar acerca de lo mucho que odiaba su casa adoptiva y que solo esperaba la oportunidad de huir. Por desgracia había huido a la suya porque una vez se lo topó en el baño lavándose los dientes. De pronto ahora era cuatro cepillos y no uno. No lo saludó, ni siquiera lo miró. Le perturbo verlo caminando por su casa con una sudadera holgada y boxers. Arthur le había gritado que era una _Zorra malnacida_. Risas. Lo desquiciaba el hecho de que Arthur le ponía más caliente completamente vestido que el intento de nórdico que se contoneaba por allí tratando de provocarlo.

Se enteró por Berwald (un colega de universidad) que un amigo suyo estaba buscando un compañero de piso y que no pedía mucho. El detalle no era simplemente sugerirlo y dar por hecho de que se iría a vivir con ese sujeto, porque no lo conocía; aunque su amigo decía que era un imbécil (y uno era el que necesitaba); pensó más de dos veces como abordar el tema y fingió una conversación por teléfono. Lukas merodeaba por allí. Se encontraron en la cocina y fingió bajar el tono de la voz y habló de lo muy imbécil que era el niño rico _ese_ de Mathias y de que estaba buscando un compañero de piso porque no quería que su novia volviera. Del carro que usaba, de la carrera que estudiaba y de lo que muy bonito que era dónde vivían (no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde era). Anotó un número en un trozo de servilleta y tras colgar lo dejó abandonado en la cocina.

El papel desapareció al igual que Lukas porque el primer cerdito había ido a buscar otra casita y esperaba que no fuera de paja.

Vlad era un caso más complicado. Porque cada que lo abordaba era para hacerle conversación, con ese acento marcadísimo que le recordaba al vampiro que contaba en la televisión.

_¡Cochinito, cochinito, déjame entrrrar o soplarrré y soplarrrré hasta derrrrribar tu casa de rrrramitas de maderrrra!_

Porque el Vlad solo quería saber la razón de todo. ¿Por qué dejaste de peinarte así?, ¿Por qué la música de tu país es tan ruidosa? ¿Por qué no tomar el té a otra hora?, ¿Tienes pecas en el culo?, ¿No te molesta?, ¿Cuántas tienes, las haz contado? ¡Anda dime! Scott se preguntaba si el comunismo era otro planeta y que ellos habían regresado hace poco. Ese chico era desquiciante por sí solo, pero cuando Lukas y Arthur se decidían lo confundían con cuestiones muy tontas. Había pensado seriamente en regalarle su vieja enciclopedia _encarta_ de Microsoft pero eso lo podría confundir más. Así que hizo lo más lógico.

Le consiguió un empleo.

Pero no cualquier empleo. Consiguió meterlo en la biblioteca de la Universidad alegando que era un caso especial, que le harían un bien a la humanidad alejando la joven mente del comunismo y su amigo Dimitri pareció interesado en el caso porque él apenas había comenzado la carrera de Piscología tras un fracaso de dos años en Mecatrónica. Y ya tenía planes de como exponer a Vladimir a la ciencia en una ponencia llamada "El comunismo y de cómo destruir una mente".

Scott quería ver quien destruía a quien primero.

Ahora estaba Arthur.

No sentía singular odio por la criatura, pero le perturbaba las sensaciones que le causaba. No sabía si lo quería moler a golpes o joderlo. Cuando le escuchaba decirle "hermano"; no era en un tono familiar, sino más bien en uno irónico. Se esforzaba por trazar esa línea que delimitaba el bien del mal.

Tenía ganas de cruzarla.

_¡Cochinito, cochinito, déjame entrar o soplaré y soplaré hasta derribar tu casa de concreto!_

Había un muro que los separaba. No era la sangre ni la familia. Era la sociedad. Scott estaba bastante cansado del discurso de los valores porque pasó mucho tiempo luchando con sus amigos a la "anarquía" que se había aburrido de la misma mierda y se había adaptado rápidamente a las reglas de la sociedad que él alguna vez él había retado. Su ropa fue a dar al armario de su hermanito. Se veía en el reflejo del año como un hombre decente, como un posible candidato a la administración de una pequeña (pero prometedora) empresita usando esas camisas de color claro que tanto odiaba, los apretados nudos de las corbatas que Arthur le anudaba fuertemente como un amo a un perro. Lo jalaba hacia abajo en un movimiento demandante y lo besada bruscamente para recordarle que era suyo. Que tenía que volver a ese departamento y callar.

Estaba tan diluido en el sistema que sentía la necesidad de violarlo para no volverse loco en la monotonía de las cuentas y los diferendos.

Solo había dos opciones, deshacerse de Arthur y correr al cochinito o comérselo y no dejar evidencia.

"_Alguien durmió en mi cama" dijo el osito. "! Y todavía sigue aquí!"_

El momento en que todo se fue a la mierda fue un viernes cuando regresó hecho polvo de una presentación que aunque exitosa le había mermado en la medula. No durmió en dos días por tener el maldito archivo perfecto. Se negó a toma café y se bebió tres latas de _Monster_ con solo una dona glaseada en el estómago. Sus compañeros había insistido en celebrar porque estaban a nada de acabar la carrera. Fueron al mismo bar de siempre y se había besuqueado con una chica que estaba allí. Regreso porque tenía miedo de cometer un error esa noche.

El error fue haber vuelto.

Entró botando las llaves y el sacó color negro. Parecía que no había nadie en casa. Y al ingresar a su habitación Arthur lo esperaba en la cama igual o más alcoholizado que él. El inicio siempre es rápido y lo último que recuerdas. No sabe si fue entre la orden de que saliera o su risa desquiciada lo que te hizo dar el paso. Primero habían sido besos robados, todos por Arthur y completamente consciente de ello. Provocándolo en silencio. Dando pequeñas muestras de lo que algún día sería suyo si se atrevía a cruzar la línea, el muro que él mismo había creado.

Ahora, este beso que le había dado era lascivo y húmedo. No lo había jalado de la corbata, ni siquiera lo tocaba, solo rozaba sus labios son sabor a cerveza y a humo de cigarro. Le daba un beso, un desprecio de su atención.

De estar cociente probablemente hubiese tenido la fuerza de voluntad de haberlo echado de su habitación. Lo detuvo del brazo, apretando con fuerza dejando un rastro blancuzco de sus dedos. Se arrancaron la ropa como si les quemara. La camisa y la corbata, la playera y el bóxer.

Cruzando la barrera solo puede estar en infierno.

Había una zona especial reservada a él. Para el que fornicaba con un hombre, con su hermano, con un menor de edad y en estado alcoholizado. Ardería por miles de años, pero en ese momento valía la pena. Ya no había besos, sino mordidas que cercenaban la carne ajena, la marcaban y rasgaban. Lo jadeos como gruñidos contenidos. La sangre corriendo tan rápidamente como la misma lujuria que se negaban a aceptar desde que habían cruzado mirada. Porque Arthur ya no era ese niño curioso que lo seguía por las tardes, tampoco el mocoso que imitaba todos sus errores, era el jodido hombre que le estaba devorando el miembro entre lametones y arcadas. No había tiempo de ser delicado cuando estas en un camino al demonio. Los dientes eran solo un detalle que quedaba atrás porque ese piercing en la lengua era el mejor invento jamás creado. Arthur no tenía control sobre sí mismo, había comenzado bien y ahora no tenía coordinación. Lo separo de sí antes de que le arrancara el pene de una mordida.

No iba a esperar a que el sistema despedazara a su hermano, lo haría él mismo.

La preparación era un tema del cual no había tocado mucho, hasta que vio al mismo rubio prepararse a sí mismo. "¿Creías que siempre seria tú zorra?" le espetó en un jadeo que le hirvió la sangre. Apretó los dientes, lo abofeteó haciendo que el mismo golpe lo volcara sobre la cama, lo acomodó rápidamente y lo penetró de una estocada, que aunque no rápida, había sido fuerte. No hubo un primer gemido, sino más bien un silencio pesado porque parecía que de golpe al menor se le había bajado la borrachera. Comenzó a darle suaves envestidas expectante de la brecha de silencio que se había formado, notó la tensión en su espalda y del como los músculos de sus caderas estaban tensos.

Arthur lo miró por encima de su hombro. Con el semblante desencajado y contraído en una indescifrable expresión.

Podían agregar violar a la lista porque no iba a parar.

Parecía que iba a salir de él, deslizando su miembro lentamente por la cavidad que lo aprisionaba. Volvió a entrar demando un par de gemidos que no escapaban de su hermano. Siguió con un vaivén cada vez más fuerte, tomándolo con fuerza de las caderas alejándolo de él y luego atrayéndolo y empujando sus caderas sobre su longitud. Sintió que lentamente Arthur dejaba de poner resistencia (que no era mucha) y se abría pasó más adentro de él. Lo soltó en un momento en que las embestidas habían subido de intensidad producto que la fuerza que el rubio ponía en las piernas cuando él meneaba las caderas para ser penetrado más adentro. Más fuerte.

Los golpeteos eran más enérgicos y sonoros. Arthur se había rendido al dejarse caer sobre la cama y elevar su trasero lo más que podía para darle a Scott el completo control de su cuerpo. De sus caderas y de sus gemidos. De momentos era jadeos que se atoraban en su garganta y uno que otro grito cuando asestaba en su próstata. Scott admiraba como su columna se curveaba marcando sus vertebras como una serpiente que se arrastraba traicioneramente sobre su nuca.

De súbito Arthur paró respirando agitadamente. Lentamente se incorporó se separó de su hermano empujándolo lánguidamente en el pecho. Con cuidado, presintiendo que sus acciones pudieran ser malinterpretadas. Se acostó sobre su espalda y abrió las piernas mostrando su propia erección húmeda y su entrada dilatada. Atrajo al pelirrojo con sus manos, halándolo del cuello hasta pedir un beso profundo y soso. Como esos que se daba la gente que se amaba. La gente que de verdad lo hacía por amor.

Lo volvió a penetrar y Arthur se dejó invadir aferrándose a su espalda, surcándola con sus uñas y dejando caminos rojizos entre sus pecas y la carne ligeramente matizada por una capa de sudor. Le gimió al oído mientras que lo rompía cada vez más, un poco más rápido y un poco más fuerte.

Scott aferró las piernas a sus caderas para afianzarlo. Sintiendo de a momentos su abdomen y su erección, rozándole cuando se curvaba la espalda sobre el colchón. Dejó de depositar besos en su mandíbula y los dejó marcados en su hombro y la delicada línea de su clavícula con algunas pecas que se le antojaron como un recordatorio de que era la misma carne que la suya la que estaba adorando como a un Dios. Entonces se sintió un completo pecador porque le encantaba lo que estaba haciendo y cada golpe dentro de su hermano (hermano, hermano, hermano se lo repetía como una inyección a su maldito lívido) iba repitiendo que se iba a ir al infierno y que estaba arrastrando a Arthur con él.

No le importaba.

Iba a acabar, sentía que estaba tocando el punto más bajo de su humanidad y mientras lo repetía Arthur le imploro que no se viniera dentro de él, lo trató de apartar y el último tramo de su tortura acabó llenando a su hermano y éste terminó a los segundos de sentirse invadido y marcado. Gimió una última vez dejándose llevar por esa nube de inconciencia que siempre lo noqueaba al beber de más. Durmió en la cama de Scott mientras que él aún asimilaba lo que acababa de pasar.

Acababa de follarse a su hermano y lo había disfrutado.

La anarquía no estaba tan pasada de moda como creyó y el fruto prohibido no estaba tan lejos de sus manos ya que la escena se comenzó a repetir con una extraña familiaridad.

Cuando su madre no estaba, Arthur se escurría en la habitación de Scott con un par de botellas de cerveza, solo para darse un poco de valor. Cuando el pelirrojo llegaba de la universidad cansado y suficientemente lucido como para recibir un par de mimos de su hermano tocaba un par de veces y Arthur echaba a sus amigos del departamento para atender las necesidades de su hermano mayor. Por las mañana cuando nadie los veía, en el baño con un par de manos entre las pijamas calmando la sed del contrario. A veces en el auto cuando sabían que no podrían encontrar privacidad en casa.

Pero Scott tenía un único temor. Que Arthur madurara y se volviera como él, un Universitario centrado con intereses ajenos al sistema. Ser uno con y superar la etapa de rebeldía.

Cuando Arthur entró a la carrera, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Lucia más compuesto y concentrado. No dejó las perforaciones pero sí el cabello teñido y la ropa destrozada, usaba ahora camisas a cuadros fuera del pantalón y chamarras de cuero que le hacían lucir más grande de su edad. Los otros dos cochinitos estaban regordetes y sanos. Lukas cumplía medio año viviendo con el tal Mathias y Vlad estaba comentando algo acerca de su proyecto de vida. Los tres apenas y eran un ápice de los mocosos vagos y escuálidos que alguna vez vio en el sillón de su casa. Su madre había logrado salvar un par de vidas.

Pero no la de ellos.

No sabía hasta dónde su juego iba a seguir. Si Arthur estaría dispuesto otra noche más a entregarse a su obsesión de niñez o terminaría madurando y buscando la salvación de su alma.

Scott Kirkland tenía un propósito en la vida, uno que lo motiva a salir adelante a toda costa y ese era joder a su hermano Arthur por el resto de su vida.

Tocaría el infierno mil veces más si era necesario.

* * *

**Notas**— El mundo necesita más amor británico. No planeo una continuación pero sí alguno que otro fic corto de ellos. La canción hace referencia a una chica, pero yo lo vi enfocado a los dos Kirkland.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
